I should have seen it coming
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: When a kitty gets caught and Swartz wants to play will the rest of wieß make it in time… .Or will our little kitten be subjected to Farfello's very own makeover?
1. I should have seen it coming

I should have seen it coming….  
  
This little story came about when I was lying in bed on a cold Sunday morning talking to my sister. We thought it out and chalked it up to  
  
A. our silliness,  
  
B. the amount of sugar in our tea and  
  
C. the fact that we were both functioning on about 1-3 hours of sleep.  
  
I would like to thank my sister for drinking the highly sweetened tea and for not falling asleep .I would also like to thank and apologize to my friends who can now repeat the first 2 paragraphs by heart...  
  
I mean you two, Tama-chan and Lia-chan  
  
I would also like to thank……my mother for not sending me to a mental ward…  
  
I would also like to thank Koyasu-sama for letting me borrow the boys……  
  
I don't own them…  
  
I promise to give them back when I'm done……….  
  
Therefore, on with the story.  
  
When a kitty gets caught and Swartz wants to play will the rest of wieß make it in time…… .Or will our little kitten be subjected to Farfello's very own makeover?  
  
***  
  
Omi was not pleased.  
  
Well, if you were a member of Wieß and you were caught by Swartz you wouldn't be pleased either. But if you weren't a member of Wieß and you were caught by Swartz you wouldn't have a problem.  
  
Unless they were smiling. But Omi was a member of Wieß and they were smiling.  
  
Therefore, Omi had a problem.  
  
  
  
Omi was tied to a chair. It was a very uncomfortable chair, but it was very sturdy. It was a nice chair. The light shown down from the lamp above him. It was all, but blinding to the young florist-assassin. He could barely make out the members of Swartz around him. Schuldich stood before him with a half smirk on his face. Farfello was off to his left licking a knife. Nagi stood at the wall to the right of Schuldich, with his arms crossed. Crawford was leaning against the door.  
  
Omi, feeling unusually helpless called out.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
  
Schuldich looked smug "Oh, really?"  
  
"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try" Nagi supplied.  
  
Omi, with unusual clarity, sensed impending doom.  
  
"Torture hurts god" Farfie laughed, splitting his lip with the knife.  
  
"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Nagi replied.  
  
We can't torture him he's too easy to torture" Schuldich smirked, cupping Omi's chin.  
  
"Aren't you Mamo-chan?"  
  
Omi's eyes narrowed at the sound of the name.  
  
"Taketori Mamoru is dead" he hissed  
  
"Actually you look very much alive "Nagi murmured.  
  
Schuldich tilted his head at Omi, as if just seeing him in a new light.  
  
"Your too cute for your own good Katzchen.That has to stop"  
  
Farfie giggled "Makeovers hurt god"  
  
"Just leave him alive" Crawford commanded.  
  
Omi shivered as the three member of Swartz advanced on him.  
  
At that exact moment the three remaining members of Wieß crashed through the door; causing Crawford to slam into the floor.  
  
Farfello, without a moment hesitation pounced upon Siberian as he entered the room. Abyssinian leapt at Crawford, who only stepped out of the way. Schuldich stood amused as Balinese struggled to free Omi. Nagi crossed his arms feeling left out.  
  
Ken struggled against Farfie's vice like grip on his collar, farf continued to laugh insanely  
  
Aya compensated for Crawford's movement and shot after him. Yoji, after free Omi, circled facing Schuldich.  
  
He ignored the mental taunts and swung his wire forward. Schuldich prepared for the attack, lunged to the side lashing out with his knife. Omi faced off against Nagi. He quickly realized he had no weapon.  
  
He quickly glanced around for something to use against his opponent.  
  
Finding nothing he grabbed the chair and threw it at him. Nagi didn't even open his eyes. The chair slammed in to the invisible force field surrounding Nagi and shattered. Nagi smirked and opened his eyes just in time to see an impressive right hook. Nagi staggered back and brought his hand up touching his face gingerly.  
  
"You hit me" he stammered  
  
The young telekinetic leapt at the young assassin screaming like a mad man er……..like Farfie.  
  
Their struggle degenerated from a battle of highly trained assassins to a high school girl's cat fight, complete with hair pulling and name calling.  
  
"Whiney baby"  
  
"Crawford's whore"  
  
"Spawn of Taketori!"  
  
"Shi ne" Omi screamed before punching Nagi in to the floor. Yoji wiped the blood from his cheek and glared at the crouched Schuldich, before kicking him into the wall.  
  
Aya glared at Crawford and stepped back hissing "Weiss".  
  
Aya shattered the window and leapt through followed closely by the members of Wieß.  
  
Schuldich stood clutching his ribs as Nagi struggled to rise.  
  
"Never…. call Bombay……Taketori" he wheezed.  
  
Crawford sighed as Farfello giggled insanely.  
  
"Catching kitties hurts god"  
  
The members of Swartz looked at each other briefly, before turning to the cackling Irishman, who was calmly perched upon and unconscious Ken Hidaka. Schuldich smirked as Nagi rubbed his cheeks.  
  
"I should have seen it coming." Crawford mumbled dryly.  
  
Owari 


	2. I never saw it coming

I never saw it coming….  
  
By Two girls a cat and a dog  
  
Yes… a sequel.  
  
We couldn't leave ken hanging like that…  
  
Well we could….  
  
But that wouldn't be right...  
  
Yes, again I thank everyone including you two  
  
Tama-chan and Lia-chan  
  
***  
  
Ken was not pleased.  
  
Well, if you were a member of Wieß and you were caught by Swartz you wouldn't be pleased either. But if you weren't a member of Wieß and you were caught by Swartz, you wouldn't have a problem.  
  
Unless they were smiling. But Ken was a member of Wieß and they were smiling.  
  
Therefore, Ken-kun had a problem.  
  
  
  
Ken was tied up. His wrists were chained to the ceiling. He was unscathed, except for the fact that his shirt and orange sweater were missing.  
  
He hated to mention it, but he felt sorta naked without it.  
  
The Swartz members had resumed similar positions all except Crawford. He was leaning against the window.  
  
They had changed rooms due to circumstances out of their control (See "I should have seen it coming")  
  
Ken sighed…how was he going to get out of this?  
  
"Hmm…we've got our kitty now what do you suppose we do with him?" Schuldich grinned  
  
Farfie gave him a questioning gaze.  
  
"Don't worry puppy." Nagi replied patting farf's head "You'll get to play with the kitten.  
  
Ken wiggled nervously.  
  
"They aren't coming you know" Schuldich taunted.  
  
"Really?" questioned Ken.  
  
"Yep…If they were they'd be here by now" he replied casually flipping his hair over his shoulder.  
  
"They probably don't even care you're gone" Nagi added.  
  
Ken-kun looked thoughtful.  
  
***  
  
"It was left"  
  
"Are you sure this time Aya?"  
  
*Glare* "Yes"  
  
"Maybe we should ask for directions"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Geez, Aya, Omi calm down, I just suggested….."  
  
"This isn't the time for a pick up Yoji."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Yo-tan!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Actually their probably just lost, or Yoji stopped for a pickup"  
  
"You're really calm about this" Schuldich mused "Why?"  
  
"Well, maybe I have faith in my friends, or maybe I know something you don't" Ken grinned "You're the evil physic mastermind here, you tell me."  
  
Schuldich was at a loss. No one had ever even offered him permission to read their thoughts. Not too many people even knew about his abilities. Schuldich pondered for a moment.  
  
Unfortunately, Ken chose that exact same moment to strike.  
  
Schuldich crumpled to the floor in a heap.  
  
Farfie giggled as Nagi tried not to.  
  
Crawford remained impassive.  
  
Schuldich remained on the floor.  
  
Ken-kun smirked to himself.  
  
A few minutes later, the germen telepath struggled to his feet.  
  
He leveled an accusing glare at Crawford.  
  
"You saw that coming didn't you?'  
  
Crawford smirked.  
  
The taxed redhead turned on Ken.  
  
His jade eyes promising much pain and violence for the young assassin.  
  
"Schuldich" Crawford hissed  
  
The angered germen whipped around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The door."  
  
Schuldich blinked, Nagi and Farfie were positioned to attack… he however was not.  
  
He spared a moment and scanned outside of the room.  
  
Crawford was right. Standing outside was Balinese and Bombay. But, where was Abyssinian?  
  
Schu turned to voice his thoughts on the subject, of a missing Aya, but he never got the chance.  
  
Aya crashed through the window, Crawford slammed to the floor.  
  
Schuldich turned to his fallen leader, just as Omi and Yoji burst through the door.  
  
Nagi prepared to strike; he quickly brought up his hands.  
  
Omi unfortunately, was quicker.  
  
A green dart struck Nagi squarely in the shoulder. He hit the ground with a thud. Farfello leapt at Yoji, but was totally unprepared when the wire whipped around his body.  
  
Kind of comfortable …..almost like his jacket. Aya quickly untied Ken.  
  
Omi and Yoji immobilized the rest of Swartz. Omi's darts putting the rest out.  
  
"What now?" Omi questioned.  
  
"We take one of them" Ken advised  
  
"We'll need all the information we can get on their operation." Yoji replied.  
  
Without a word, all four moved forward to grab Schuldich.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
  
Aya flipped Schuldich over his shoulder.  
  
Ken quickly snuck out the door,  
  
The rest of Weiss followed in suit.  
  
"I never saw this coming" Aya murmured.  
  
  
  
Owari 


	3. Someone saw it coming

Someone saw it coming  
  
By Two-girls-a-cat-and-a-dog  
  
Hey its us again…  
  
We didn't wanna leave Schu hanging.  
  
So here is the third installment… It's a bit longer and Swartz has their time in the spotlight too.  
  
We're Swartz fans ourselves.  
  
Hey, they're people too!  
  
As usually extended thanks to  
  
Tama-chan and Lia-chan  
  
It was Lia-chan's Idea for the "Flower shop incident"  
  
We're not telling read and find out."  
  
(Go check their stories out, both are great writers-~_^V)  
  
Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed our other stories. It's great for writers to get feedback….  
  
We Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Nagi rubbed his forehead and struggled to stand up. He dropped back to the floor. He tried again and a pair of scarred hands helped him rise.  
  
"Farfello?"  
  
"Et's me. How's ye head, Izit okay?"  
  
Nagi struggled to recognize the words in the thick accent, as his head pounded in time with one of Schuldich's favorite songs. Strangely enough, Nagi hated Spiritualized.  
  
"Yeah I think so"  
  
His memories caught up with him faster than he liked.  
  
"Weiss" he yelped his eyes scanning the room frantically. Brad was lying unconscious on the floor. Nagi struggled to move, but Farfello held him still.  
  
"Careful Nagi, Ye don't know the effects of the ye been given"  
  
"Bombay "Nagi growled.  
  
A moment later they moved over to their fallen leader .Nagi touched his cheek and moved his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"C'mon wake up….nii-chan….We need you" he whispered quietly.  
  
Crawford's eyes flickered and he sat up.  
  
He glanced at the assembled members.  
  
"Where's Schuldich?" he murmured.  
  
Nagi looked away and sighed.  
  
"They've got him"  
  
"Chikuso!" Crawford growled, slamming his fist into the floor.  
  
***  
  
Schuldich awoke in a dark room. His wrists were chained to the wall. He tested the bonds experimentally He sighed.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Schuldich looked up. Standing before him were none other than Ken and Omi.  
  
Ken's attitude was inflicted in his stance.  
  
Even in the dark Schuldich knew he had a smug grin.  
  
Omi amused himself with one of his darts.  
  
"Didn't know we were here did you?" he questioned.  
  
Schuldich blinked and it hit him.(AN. I hope it hurt)  
  
The voices…all of the voices in his mind were silent.  
  
"How…" he stammered.  
  
"Oh just a simple combination of drugs designed for mental patients, Its just also seems to block your powers." Ken smiled lazily.  
  
You, in all sense of the word, are blind." Omi replied.  
  
"I might not be able to see into your minds, but I do know them well enough to know, what makes you tick" Schuldich grinned.  
  
Ken and Omi shared a wary glance.  
  
"Shall I demonstrate?"  
  
He adjusted his position and grinned.  
  
"I know all about Taketori and his true feelings still hurts doesn't it?"  
  
Omi narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.  
  
"Omi" Ken whispered.  
  
"I also know of Kase's little betrayal, you did kill him didn't you?"  
  
"Ken…" Omi put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ken pulled away and staked towards the door, wrenching it open and slamming it behind him.  
  
Omi looked back at Schuldich and reached into his jacket,  
  
Schuldich took another nap.  
  
***  
  
"Anything?" Crawford questioned.  
  
Nagi shook his head and continued staring at the computer screen. Unusually he was searching manually. His fingers skimmed across the keyboard. His nerves were too frazzled to focus the energy required, to use his powers.  
  
He paused and rubbed his eyes, he'd been working since he awoken,  
  
He looked at the space on the desk next to him a multitude of pictures and junk sat there.  
  
There were pictures from training, missions and even vacations. One specific photograph caught his attention..  
  
It been taken twice, once when they'd first assembled as Esset field team 80424, and after their fifth mission when they became Swartz..  
  
Tears twinkled in his eyes.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"Brad.."  
  
"We'll find him."  
  
Nagi nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
"Flowers"  
  
Crawford and Nagi looked back at Farfello.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Weiss smells like flowers"  
  
Nagi glanced back at the computer than at Crawford.  
  
"It's a shot" he replied.  
  
A moment later Nagi's eyes rounded to saucers.  
  
"That's a big shot."  
  
Crawford adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Let's go".  
  
"What? There 3,919 flower shops or shops relating to flowers! How can we check them all?"  
  
"We're getting Schuldich back"  
  
"I know, but there's gotta be a better way of doing it."  
  
"Light glinted off Crawford's glasses.  
  
"We'll find him"  
  
***  
  
Schuldich stirred, he struggled to focus.  
  
Four shadows loomed over him.  
  
"Oh fu-"  
  
"Good afternoon Swartz", Yoji greeted almost pleasantly.  
  
"Forget my name already? Really Yo-yo, I'm surprised, you seem to be able to remember girls by their feet, especially Asuka, I myself don't go for that kind of thing, but if that's what you like"  
  
Yoji glare as Ken relived Omi of his darts.  
  
"This is no time for games."Aya growled.  
  
"I think this is a perfect time for games; but of course a murderer hoping for revenge wouldn't think so, but don't you think Aya-chan might like to play?"  
  
Aya made no sound; he turned and exited the room.  
  
Omi and Yoji quickly followed him.  
  
Ken turned and Schuldich knew nothing more.  
  
***  
  
Crawford parked the car and glanced back the address. He sighed and exited the car followed closely by Farfello.  
  
He pushed the door open and gasped.  
  
It was pink.  
  
The walls were bright neon pink. The floor a paler shade and by some other mishap, all the flowers were pink too.  
  
Farfello cowered behind Bradley, clutching his jacket for safety.  
  
"Hello may I help you?"  
  
Crawford and Farfie turned to the speaker.  
  
Slowly they snuck back towards the door and quickly exited  
  
"That can be marked off the list."  
  
***  
  
Nagi braked to a sudden stop. He leaned it against the wall and pushed down the kickstand. He glanced at the sign: It read.  
  
"Screaming at the kitty", and in the window printed  
  
"A flower and supply shop, to protect your plants from you pets.".  
  
He carefully pushed the door open.  
  
It was rather cheerful and clean. A blonde-haired woman was moving back and forth watering some pots of gentians.  
  
Nagi turned to call her.  
  
Instead, a young girl with long aqua hair caught him off guard.  
  
(AN- Like you can't guess who runs the shop)  
  
"How can I help you?".  
  
"Uhh…I need some flowers for my girlfriend".  
  
"Oh how sweet, does she have a pet?"  
  
"She has a rabbit…"  
  
The bright girl continued to prod him with questions and cheerful suggestions.  
  
At the other end of the shop, two women were in deep discussion…well sorta.  
  
"Poor boy, I don't think he even knows what he's answering."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"I'd bet Nanami could get him to buy the whole store if she wanted."  
  
"I suppose"  
  
Nagi soon found himself walking out of the store with a pot of flowers and fertilizer, after a moment he marked off the list and started towards the next destination. He stopped and turned back, heading towards the house, he need to water the flowers.  
  
***  
  
Crawford marked another off his list and turned a corner. Farf was leaning outside the window; he grinned and cackled, scaring the pedestrians.  
  
Crawford sighed and his vision became hazy, he closed his eyes and let the vision envelop him.  
  
Farfello turned just in time to see Brad's eyes close, his training kicked in and he whipped around grabbing the wheel, barely avoiding a major accident.  
  
He grinned at his newfound power, he could scare a lot people and hurt god with this. He contemplated and growled.  
  
"Ye will escape dis time, but next time…."  
  
With that said, he leaned down and hit the brake.  
  
A chorus of horns and tires screeching to a halt followed.  
  
The sudden halt in momentum and noise jarred Crawford into consciousness. He blinked and looked down to see Farf between his knees, reaching for a pedal.  
  
"Farfello, don't you dare. Get back in your seat now!"  
  
"But."  
  
"Now!!! You know you aren't allowed to drive!"  
  
Farf slid back into his seat.  
  
"Ye'll pay next time"  
  
Crawford pushed speed dial.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Cats"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Look up flower shops related to Cats"  
  
A moment later a reply came.  
  
"There are 971 shops; I'm forwarding half the list."  
  
"Understood, Crawford out."  
  
***  
  
Nagi scanned the list, he spotted "Screaming at the Kitty" again, he marked it off and glanced down the list. Directly under it, was a "Kitty in the House" He checked the address and smiled it was close. He mounted his bike and pedaled off.  
  
***  
  
Schuldich awoke for a third time His head throbbed painfully. He gingerly rubbed his temples.  
  
"Here"  
  
Schu's reflexes kicked in before his mind did. He blinked and looked up at Yoji.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Right about now your nerves are probably shot and the drugs probably aren't helping." Yoji explained.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Schuldich groaned.  
  
Yoji shrugged and tossed him a bright green lighter.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Well as good as can be expected under the circumstances, I can't even hear my own thoughts. I was getting lonely."  
  
"Right…" Yoji drawled, turning towards the door.  
  
"I'm out of here; don't think I'm going soft. I just came to make sure you didn't die on us, it would look bad on our record."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. Oi Kudou?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The cell door closed with a soft click.  
  
***  
  
Nagi looked through his binoculars a third time. Sure enough, there was Abyssinian, Bombay, Siberian and Balinese.  
  
What now? Was he supposed to go in and say, "Hi I'm looking for some Baby's Breath, some Water Lilies and a Red haired German Telepath?"  
  
No defiantly not, He pushed speed dial.  
  
"Found them, 245"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Nagi out."  
  
He'd wait for back up.  
  
***  
  
Crawford arrived at "The Kitty in the House" exactly 15 minutes later.  
  
Nagi was leaning on the wall being inconspicuous.  
  
"Let's go" Crawford murmured.  
  
At exactly 4:15 p.m., Swartz entered "The Kitty in the House.  
  
At exactly 4:15 and 30 seconds complete chaos erupted.  
  
Nagi flipped over the nearest table, soil, plant matter and pottery shards spilled across the floor.  
  
Crawford drew his gun and fired, shattering the fire alarm.  
  
Farfello tackled Yoji to the floor and leapt to take down Aya, knocking his cactus to the floor. The other occupants of the shop, namely high school girls, screamed to their heart's content.  
  
Nagi darted forward, Ken moved to intercept him and was slammed into the opposite wall. Nagi resumed his search for Schuldich.  
  
***  
  
Schuldich was crouched against the wall until he heard the screaming. The door was ripped off its hinges. A boy stood in the doorway wearing a T- shirt and jeans.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
"Let's go Aniki"  
  
The chains snapped open as Schuldich stood up.  
  
Nagi helped him steady himself and they walked out, into a war zone.  
  
Farfello bounced back and forth scarring innocent girls. Ken struggled to keep them calm. Omi and Yoji struggled to catch Farfie and Aya faced Crawford.  
  
Farfie slammed a booted foot into Omi's ribcage, he fell gasping for air.  
  
The screaming turned into gasps of horror .A girl ran to his side.  
  
She stood up facing Farfello.  
  
"You hurt my Omi that I won't forgive"  
  
She held a brush and flung it at him. It hit Farfie across the forehead, but it wasn't the only thing that hit him. All of the girls began throwing things. Brushes, bottles, mirrors, books and makeup compacts flew through the air, along with anything else that could be thrown. Nagi yelped and pushed Schuldich down. Ken dropped to the floor followed closely by Yoji. They could hardly keep from laughing. Girls quickly surrounded Farfello. Omi had many fans it seemed.  
  
Farfello for the second time that day cowered in fear. Nagi stood up and tried to shield himself and Schuldich. A wayward purse collided with the back of his head. Crawford ducked a brush and loss sight of Aya. As he looked a round, a book caught him squarely across the temple. He blinked and tried to focus. His glasses were gone.  
  
Crawford dropped to the floor trying to find them. He ran his hands along the floor, ignoring the blurry shapes that danced before him.  
  
Schuldich grabbed Nagi's hand pulling him along the floor looking for Farfie. They moved quickly, frequently getting hit by projectiles and not so frequently avoiding them  
  
Schuldich grinned; the drug was working out of his system, but not quite. Nagi allowed himself to be pulled across the room; he called out for the lost Irishman. Farfello squirmed past a bunch of girls. The bruises were already apparent on his pale skin.  
  
Schuldich ducked under a purse and pushed a mob of girls out of his way. One whipped around and sprayed him with a bottle of perfume. Schuldich dropped to the floor rubbing his eyes. Nagi caught his arm dragging him towards the door.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Farfello wrenched the door open and darted outside followed closely by Nagi pulling Schuldich.  
  
The chaos slowly died down, the Weiss members doing their best to calm down the girls.  
  
Crawford continue to search, a shape came into view.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"No" he sighed, "I can't find my glasses."  
  
"Oh these?....hey you were with those me who hurt Omi!"  
  
Crawford was aware of a clatter and then a lot of cracking and shattering.  
  
***  
  
Omi was feeling better; he surveyed the mess while Yoji and Ken filled out the police report. He founded Crawford, kneeling on the floor; and Ouka, stomping on a pair of glasses. He called Aya and lead Ouka away.  
  
***  
  
The Car swerved and Nagi clutched his seat. Schuldich continued to rubbed at his eyes again and shouted  
  
"Bradley! What are you doing?!"  
  
Maniacal laughter followed.  
  
Schuldich paled "Oh no…"  
  
Suddenly his mind was filled with noise and voices. Farfello concentrated on making him pay, as Nagi's life flashed before his eyes, he blinked and wondered why it was so strange.  
  
"The voices" Schuldich crowed triumphantly. The Car swerved again and everyone screamed.  
  
***  
  
Ken surveyed the mess. Yoji handed him the broom. He sighed.  
  
"Someone saw this coming."  
  
Owari 


End file.
